hiphopdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Roc-A-Fella Records (record label)
Roc-A-Fella Records is a record label founded by Shawn "Jay-Z" Carter, Damon "Dame" Dash, and Kareem "Biggs" Burke. It operated as a subsidiary of Universal Music Group, and was distributed by The Island Def Jam Music Group. History Formation and Early Years The foundation of the label occurred in 1996, beginning as an independent outlet for rapper Jay-Z's first album. After being turned down by several major labels, Carter, Dash and Burke started their own label through Priority Records, using money from the music videos provided by Payday Records due to their singles only deal. Though Reasonable Doubt didn't immediately attain commercial success, it spawned several hits, a close relationship with The Notorious B.I.G. (rapper) and procured him a reputation in the hip-hop community. Starting out as Roc-A-Fella's only artist, Jay-Z was supported by Biggie producer DJ Clark Kent and DJ Ski, who was then working with Camp Lo; affiliated rappers included duo Da Ranjahz, Sauce Money, Jaz-O, and a young Memphis Bleek, though only Bleek would eventually sign with the label. According to Dame, the label had intended on releasing Nas' group The Firm, but the deal fell through: The snub, and a sample clearance issue with the Nas-sampling Reasonable Doubt song "Dead Presidents II," were elements that contributed to tension between Jay-Z and Nas. As such, the Roc's only release in 1997 was Carter's second album, In My Lifetime, Vol. 1, but the label and its figurehead artist saw increasing popularity, mainly due to a high-profile appearance by Jay on B.I.G.'s posthumous Life After Death, complete with Roc-A-Fella Records and Dame Dash references. While Memphis Bleek signed with the Roc, Sauce Money chose to pursue a deal with Priority Records, and Jaz refrained from signing anywhere and provided production for only one song on Vol. 1, "Rap Game/Crack Game." In 1998, Roc-A-Fella Records released the movie Streets is Watching and the accompanying soundtrack; the film compiles various Jay-Z videos into a continuous story, and the album introduced more affiliated acts, including Ranjahz member Wais, then-signed singer Christión, future Roc-A-Fella Records signees M.O.P., N.O.R.E. and DJ Clue, as well as producer Irv Gotti and the short-lived group, Murder Inc. (namesake of Irv's record label, Murder Inc. Records). Jay's 1998 album, Vol. 2... Hard Knock Life, saw him largely depart from his previous entourage and venture forth with producers Swizz Beatz, Timbaland, The 45 King and Jermaine Dupri. Vol. 2 spawned his first major hit, "Hard Knock Life", and became the label's first platinum release; it was the last Roc-A-Fella Records release to see appearances by Jaz-O or Sauce Money, and the first to feature new Roc artists Beanie Sigel and Amil. DJ Clue released the first of his collaboration-album-style series in The Professional, which saw the first Roc-A-Fella Records appearance of Cam'ron; meanwhile, DJ Ski had, at the time, formed the production company Roc-A-Blok, affiliated with Sporty Thievz, although the company folded after Ski moved out of New York to take a break from music. Though Da Ranjahz put in appearances on Memphis Bleek's first album, Coming of Age, in 1999, they soon parted ways with Roc-A-Fella Records. Jay-Z's 1999 album Vol. 3...Life and Times of S. Carter continued Jay's new affiliations with then-popular producers; in 2000, the label saw a redefinition in both sound and roster. Jay-Z put out The Dynasty: Roc La Familia as a solo album. Originally intended to be a collaboration project, it nonetheless featured heavy appearances by Beanie Sigel, Amil and Memphis Bleek, along with a Philly rapper Freeway guest spot that led to his being signed to Roc-A-Fella Records. Rather than return to Timbaland or Swizz Beatz for production, Jay selected beats from a new crop of producers: The Neptunes, Kanye West, Just Blaze, Bink!, and Rick Rock. Except for Rock, each beatsmith would go on to become consistently involved in future Roc-A-Fella Records projects. Prominence and Split The new millennium saw Roc-A-Fella Records begin to expand one figurehead artist. While Jay-Z remained the label's prominent image—with the acclaimed3 release of The Blueprint and the closing of his trial for the 1999 stabbing of producer "Un" Rivera4—other Roc artists began to gain popularity and acceptance. Beanie Sigel's The Truth had reached #5 on the Billboard charts in 2000, and DJ Clue released The Professional 2 in 2000. Despite the lackluster sales of Amil and Bleek's albums, Jay-Z and Dame Dash began signing up new talent, including Cam'ron, Freeway, and several young Philly rappers that were later compiled into the Freeway/Sigel-led group, State Property. During this time, Jay-Z and Beanie Sigel were embroiled in a feud with Ruff Ryders Entertainment artists Jadakiss and DMX. Disses back and forth between Jay-Z and Jadakiss implied a conflict between Jay and former groupmate DMX, led to a full-on war of words between Sigel and Kiss, and eventually culminated in a diss by Beanie Sigel over Jada's hit "Put Your Hands Up," after which the rivalry faded. Cam'ron put out his Roc-A-Fella Records debut Come Home With Me in 2002 to platinum sales, and shortly signed his group The Diplomats to Roc-A-Fella Records, as well. From 2002 to 2003, Dame Dash signed several artists in response to Jay-Z's talk of retirement after his 2002 album The Blueprint2: The Gift & The Curse. He signed M.O.P. and Ol' Dirty Bastard, gave Grafh a joint-venture deal, and attempted to sign Twista and Joe Budden. Roc-A-Fella Records experienced its height in product releases and overall popularity as a brand name during this period, seeing the release of State Property's Chain Gang albums, Juelz Santana's From Me to U, Freeway's debut Philadelphia Freeway, The Diplomats' group debut album Diplomatic Immunity, Memphis Bleek's M.A.D.E. and Jay-Z's alleged final album, The Black Album. Rumors of friction between Carter and Dash became apparent; though denied by both camps at the time, problems involving Dame's media attention and Jay's alleged inaccessibility had been brewing since the video shoot for "Big Pimpin'". After Jay-Z's supposed last hurrah, it was revealed that he had accepted a position as CEO and President of Def Jam Recordings, who also purchased Roc-A-Fella Records. Dash, poised to take greater control in the company, began heavily promoting artists Cam'ron, The Diplomats, State Property, Kanye West and Twista. In 2004, Kanye West's album, The College Dropout, became a huge commercial and critical success, selling multi-platinum, and Foxy Brown was signed and began work on her album, Black Rose. The infamous 'split' occurred when it was revealed that Carter, Dash and Burke had sold their 50% interest in Roc-A-Fella Records to Def Jam Recordings, making the label full owners. As President, Carter retained control of the Roc and his masters, ousting his two former partners. He later explained that he had offered to turn down the position and ownership for the masters to Reasonable Doubt alone: As Dash and Burke set up their own fledgling record label, originally called Roc4life and later rechristened to Dame Dash Music Group, each artist was offered their choice of labels. The Diplomats were the first to make the move to Dame Dash Music Group, and began a public campaign against Jay-Z, dissing him in songs and interviews, backed heavily by Dame Dash; Cam'ron was especially vocal, claiming Jay-Z blocked him from an executive position Dame Dash had offered him at Roc-A-Fella Records. Beanie Sigel, then doing a year's incarceration on an attempted murder charge, put out his album The B.Coming on Dash's label; this was accompanied by accusations from Dame that of all the members of State Property, only Oschino had gone to visit Sigel in prison. Though Beanie had initially chosen Dame Dash Music Group, the rest of the group refused, preferring to remain on Roc-A-Fella Records; in response, Beanie Sigel effectively put the group on hold, claiming disappointment in his groupmates. M.O.P. and Grafh also left Roc-A-Fella Records for Dame Dash Music Group, though both acts parted ways with Dash soon thereafter. Due to the 2004 death of Ol' Dirty Bastard, Dash also brought with him masters of the rapper's project and promises to release the album, A Son Unique, though this never occurred. Memphis Bleek and Kanye West released 534 and Late Registration, respectively, in 2005, along with the Young Gunz' sophomore effort and Teairra Mari's debut, though only Kanye West's project saw significant reviews or sales. It was stated by Memphis Bleek that Cory Gunz had signed, but nothing materialized. By the end of the year, Dash had split his label from Def Jam Recordings and Jay-Z's role overseeing his project, after asking for more money and a bigger role in the company. Dame Dash Music Group left Def Jam Recordings and was subsequently dissolved. Rappers * Jay-Z (rapper) Discrography * Singles * Links * See Also * List of Hip-Hop record labels * List of American hip-hop record labels Category:Jay-Z Category:Record Labels Category:American record labels Category:American hip-hop Category:East Coast hip-hop Category:1990's hip-hop Category:1995 hip-hop Category:Wikipedia